Stars Falling
by xXPEACHHONEYXx
Summary: Haru feels unloved and doesnt know what to do! Everyone is oblivious to her suffering, except for one person...


Disclaimer

Stars Falling

Not this time… She wouldn't cry tonight .Not when he was here. Everyone was gathered outside in front of the Namimori shrine. Tonight Tsuna, kyouko and everyone else was here for the eventful star shooting in the sky that would take place. And it had not been long ago when Miura Haru discovered something that she regretted ever stumbling upon. It made her feel weak and wasted away. And made her question what had she been doing this whole time she had been infatuated over Tsuna.

_\ flashback\_

"_Kyouko! I-I-I really l-like you! Please accept my feelings!" Tsuna said with desperation. After all he had been waiting a long time to finally confess and had practiced for this moment with Yamamoto….But there was still silence and the girl had not said a thing. Thinking he had been fooling himself he tried to cover it up by adding"….As a family member! Please! Accept…."_

"… _I like you too, Tsuna" and with that said she lightly pressed her lips to his "Please take good care of me she said with a smile_

" _Kyouko's so bold!"_

_Tsuna smiled with relief._

_All the while outside of the room Haru's back was up against the wall with her bangs covering her eyes…_

_\End flashback\_

"It's my own fault for not noticing." She thought as gazed over at Tsuna longingly. Her eyes dropped down to the sight of the couples fingers interlocked "I'm happy for them. I'm happy for them. I'm happy…" Haru's thoughts trailed of when a too familiar voice interrupted.

"Hey! Stupid woman! "

"Ok Haru! Act as if everything is fine" she whispered under her breath then turned in the direction of Gokuderas' voice

"Hahiiii! My name is Haru! You know that!"

Gokudera always managed to irk her nerve one way or another...maybe it was because he was the opposite of everything she was. Was she jealous? He was loved by people, despite his outward aggression, his uncaring way of showing he cared... A strong and handsome man he was…a valuable addition in Tsunas' mafia family and she, average looking and couldn't do a thing for the one person she's cared about and now she's lost him for sure… Haru felt herself panicking, it was all so familiar, the feeling of great sadness , helplessness, and being forgotten. It was happening again…

"Whatever! It starts in fifteen more minutes! I can't wait!" The boy with silver hair beamed. He was oblivious to her pain. And there he was all smiles and carefree. Oh, how she envied him

"Haru can't wait either!" she let out a forced smile. Come to think of it, ever since she witnessed Tsunas confession, Haru found it difficult let out a true smile. But, would it be the same? Should she act as if she doesn't know a thing? Haru knew for sure that the others had not heard the news yet… she began to look out into the sky and unknowingly to her, tears began to form, which threatened to fall. She had forgotten Gokuderas presence…

" Haru" Gokuderas' voice brought her back to reality. And the realization that he had actually called her by name had hit. A rosy tint adorned her cheeks.

"You shouldn't stare off into space like that" he said almost demandingly "It doesn't suit you… and neither does crying"

Gokudera stared intently at the brunette in front of him. He wasn't so oblivious that he hadn't discovered her being upset. Even if she hadn't said so, he read her body language. It screamed something was off today about her. Gokuderas knowledge of body language told him this , extroverted people tend to speak with their hands, which was Haru. As of now her hands were clasped together behind her back, which suggested uncertainty and something she's thinking about… He hadn't been with her and the others all those years for nothing. If anything he's learned to read her.

" H- Haru's not crying" she said as she tried to blink the tears away. To him she looked so delicate right now. He's never seen her cry as of this moment. And it crushed him

Gokudera could only stare at her small, fragile figure. Then he remembered, Haru did have a deep love for Tsuna. Maybe that was what's upsetting her!

"Bull crap! Did Tenth reject you?"

"Did Tsuna reject Haru?" she echoed his words, only to be reminded of a memory she's pushed into the farthest corners of her mind.

_/Flashback/_

"_Don't you understand? Miss Miura? I was just using you until my ex-girlfriend wanted me back" a boy with spiky, short, black hair spat _

_Haru stood there quietly looking at her feet. Her eyes were open in disbelief. Right now she didn't even know what to feel. Should she be angry? How? Not at the one whom she cared most about…._

"_You're really dumb for thinking I was going to stay with you. I really thought you were the smart one. Looks like those academic tests are wrong" the boy walked closer to Haru and reached gently for her hand. _

"_And this ring, I'll be taking that back. So don't talk to me anymore, ok?" he stared and looked at her quizzically. _

"_No last words? Huh, Dumb Haru?" he stifled a laugh which seemed to shrill into the depths of her heart. Her heart beats. It beats, and then it beats. Her world feels like it's spinning. She wants it to stop…But there's nothing to grab ahold of to make it stop._

_She feels lightheaded and says "I can't believe… I fell for you" He then smacks her hand away and leaves with a smirk of accomplishment on his face (this guy is not a real character in the anime and he doesn't really have a name, but it's my story so he can be here! Go creativity! Is he jerky enough?)_

_/End flashback/ _

"He didn't, yet" Haru said as she looked up into Gokuderas eyes pleadingly. _'maybe my dream of falling in love and living happily ever after…is over. I don't think anyone will ever love me to want to make me feel special' _She wanted to tell him what had happened. She needed that right now, someone to talk to and help her forget again. But she couldn't voice her words

Gokudera seemed to understand what she wanted. He then sat crossed legged on the grass beneath them. Haru plopped herself down next to him.

"Just say what you want to say. I won't' say a word I promise"

And she told him her story. Haru hadn't felt so relieved in such a long time, and it was a bit exhilarating, she had never spoken so much about herself to anyone before. It was refreshing , sure she was heartbroken, but now she didn't carry that burden alone.

"If you ask me, you're too good for that guy anyways. He didn't even deserve that chance he had with you. And Tenth is just too blind to know"

"Gokudera…" she said flustered.

"And just so you know, you suck at acting like everything is fine" He said as he folded his arms together. Haru's' fingers grasped at the grass

"Wait! So you knew something was up this whole time?" To her surprise, he simply nodded his head and pulled her into his warm embrace. Haru was shocked. Never in the years she has known Gokudera have they ever touched.

"Idiot, If you think your unloved, your wrong" he squeezed her tighter .Haru looked to the sky and saw the first shooting star. It was the brightest star she had ever seen

Please review! And be honest! Not hurtfull..


End file.
